1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of video processing, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for processing video sequences that addresses, among other things, problems related to background-foreground segmentation in video scenes.
2. Background Information
Moving object segmentation in video sequences is an important element in many applications, such as object-based video coding, video indexing and retrieval, and/or video event analysis and understanding. Various techniques are generally known in the art for dealing with moving object segmentation. One key point of these techniques is determining how to merge the spatial and temporal information of a video scene in order to properly segment each moving object. The present invention described herein addresses this and other topics related to the field of video processing.